Power suit
The power suit is a type of protoss armor worn by zealots. Overview Design The use of power suits stretches back to before the Discord,(September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). and was an invention of Furinax Tribe smiths.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Ornate in design, each suit is an individual work of art reverently crafted by the Khalai. As is tradition, every warrior must undergo rigorous training and trials before they are allowed to don the battlegear of their station.2014-10-30, Zealot Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-01 The suit consists of a series of overlapping segmented shells providing flexibility and protection. The throat and back are left bare to allow for full movement.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. A zealot wearing a power suit stands about a head taller than a terran wearing CMC armor.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Support Functions ]] The suit is outfitted with a personal plasma shield generator, a vital signs monitor, and navigation tools. Intelligent servos provide compression to reduce bleeding.Dayton, Cameron. "Cold Symmetry." (March 7, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Cold Symmetry (page 2) Accessed 2013-03-07. The suit may also be fitted with a crystalline respirator that is attached to the suit's collar.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. The suit enhances and channels the psionic powers of the wearer.Zealot. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-11 Psionic blades may manifest through bracers worn on the forearms.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. power suit design]] At the end of a power suit's construction, psionically calibrated crystal matrices named warp stones are set on the armor's surface. High templar calibrate and infuse each one of these precious gemstones. These matrices serve as teleportation devices, and when a protoss wearing one of these suits nears death, they disappear in a flash of bright light as the user seemingly disappears to a place of safety.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. These mechanisms can also be activated manually.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Other Information The power suit is effective against small-arms. The suit may be configured to provide full life support in vacuum or hostile environments and nuclear/biological/chemical (NBC) shielding. A transceiver to communicate without telepathy may also be fitted. A scaled down version, the light armor suit, may be worn by high templar.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Notes zealot (render)]] Power suits are pre-dominantly golden in color, even when team color is otherwise in multiplayer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 An exception exists for the Zhakul Guardians and the Tal'darim in Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void, whose zealots are depicted wearing black armor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ghosts in the Fog. (in English). July 15, 2015 References Category:Protoss armor